Shinigami
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Por alguna razón, la palabra Shinigami calo en el fondo de su mente, sin saber porque un temblor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sin poder evitar lanzar una exclamación de terror y caer de su asiento, arrastrándose por el suelo cubierto de un sudor frió…


Shinigami

**Shinigami**

Por alguna razón, la palabra Shinigami calo en el fondo de su mente, sin saber porque un temblor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sin poder evitar lanzar una exclamación de terror y caer de su asiento, arrastrándose por el suelo cubierto de un sudor frió…

ººººº

Su familia era pobre.

Su padre era un hombre violento y frustrado, su madre una mujer sumisa y necesitada. El no era más que un pequeño con una mente grandiosa. Era una pena que un niño dotado como él tuviera que crecer en el peor de los ambientes, como una rosa que crece en un pantano.

El destino a veces puede ser injusto, pero el no pensaba en lo que era justo y lo que no, tan solo se quedaba mirando el cielo, acurrucado en un rincón escondido, esperando que las cosas pudieran ser mejor.

Era demasiado inocente para creer que su padre ya no le importaba lo que seria de su hijo y su esposa, a la que usaba cada noche como un objeto sin vida, cosa que se parecía cada vez mas conforme los días pasaban.

Carecía por completo de amigos, y sus padres apenas parecían saber que existía, pero aun así, tenia la firme convicción que todo mejoraría algún día. Con la cara sucia y la ropa gastada, su semblante brilla con una tierna sonrisa dirigida a las nubes.

Pero una cosa que no sabia era que alguien, o más bien algo, lo observaba desde aquel cielo, como si de un ángel guardián se tratara. Día tras día, lo observaba en su pequeño rincón oscuro, compadeciéndose del chico, deseando poder bajar adonde estaba y darle la compañía que tanto anhelaba, mas sabiendo que eso nunca podría ser.

Hasta que un día, la vida mostró su lado mas cruel.

Había vuelto de la escuela como siempre, entrando a la casa vacía, como todas las tardes. El chico se quedo sentado en su cuarto. Acurrucándose junto a la pared, con lentitud desenvolvió un chocolate que se había robado en una tienda. Sabia que no estaba bien, pero no tenía el dinero para comprarlo, solo por esta vez se dijo cuando salio tan rápido como pudo.

Se hizo de noche, y por los ruidos repentinos supo que ya no estaba solo. Pronto unos gritos lo asustaron, era su madre quien estaba gritando, acompañado por otros ruidos, que le parecieron que eran golpes. Los ruidos y gritos se callaron, dudoso, camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado mirando hacia el cuarto, sumido en sombras grotescas.

Hasta que lo vio. Una figura alta y oscura, apuntándole a otra, en el suelo gimiendo. No escucho el ruido del disparo, solo fue conciente del rojo que mancha la cara de su madre. Y a su padre, con el rostro completamente blanco.

El mismo rostro que se volteo, notando su presencia en la habitación. No pudo moverse cuando ese hombre se movió y le puso la mano al cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, quiso gritar, pero la fuerza en la mano aumento, cortándole el aire. Sus pequeñas manos trataron de arañar el puño que lo ahogaba pero de nada servia.

Lagrimas bajaron por su cara, lleno de miedo, de terror, de desesperación, el corazón latiendo en su pecho con fuerza ante la falta de aire. No había nadie a quien llamar, nadie que le ayudara, esta totalmente solo, y así es como iba a morir…

Hasta que pronto los ojos del hombre se agrandaron, el labio inferior le tembló levemente, y el débil brillo de vida se desvaneció en las profundas tinieblas de sus ojos. Soltó al niño, quien cayó al suelo jadeando, arrastrándose lo más lejos posible. El hombre tomo el arma, la apunto a su cien, y apretó el gatillo.

El sonido del disparo fue pronto tragado por el silencio.

No pudo cerrar los ojos, por mas que lo intentaba, por mas que su cerebro se lo ordenaba con desesperación, sus ojos no se cerraron mientras lagrimas se derramaban sin cesar de sus enrojecidas pupilas, grabadas para siempre la imagen de la muerte en su mente.

De la nada, un cuaderno negro cayó en su regazo. Apenas sintió el tenue contacto. Y una figura alta, envuelta en ropas negras, gastadas y rotas en todas partes, que cubrían un cuerpo fantasmalmente pálido, con un rostro demacrado de pelo tan negro como la misma noche cayendo por sus hombros, tapando la mitad de la cara, un ojo lo miraba. Una afilada sonrisa se dibujo en esa calavera.

-Quien hubiera creído que yo, un dios de la muerte, se sacrificaría por un niño…

Las palabras salían lenta y pesadamente de esa boca sin piel. Partículas blancas se desprendían del cuerpo, dispersándose y desapareciendo en el aire.

-No importa si nunca llegas a saber que sucedió… solo vive… es mi ultimo deseo…

Con un débil suspiro la luz de su ojo se apago como una vela, y la figura se derrumbo, reduciéndose a polvo y restos de huesos…

El niño se incorporo, temblando y con todas sus fuerzas grito… y grito…

Salio de la casa y corrió hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas. Al otro día creería que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Seria encontrado por un hombre mayor que salía de su casa, camino al trabajo. Lo encontraría arrojado en frente de su casa, lo tomaría en brazos y preguntaría su nombre.

-¿Estas bien pequeño? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sus oscuros ojos, vacíos de toda emoción, se fijaron en él, y al hombre le apeno tal expresión en esa cara tan joven.

-…Me llamo Elle… Elle Lawliet…

En cuanto a la libreta, esta seria recogida por otra aparición, y volvería al lugar de donde surgió.

ººººº

Bueno, este es mi primer fic en esta sección, aunque ya cuento con otros títulos en mi profile, por si gusta pasar a ver.

Hace poco que me entere de esta nueva serie, me baje todo el manga, al que solo voy por el tomo cuatro, y me compre el dvd de la serie. No puede evitar sentir un poco de extrañeza ante la reacción de L cuando esta viendo el video y mencionan lo de los Shinigamis, siendo una persona razonable teniendo una reacción casi fóbica hacia lo que tiene que ver con las parcas, dioses de la muerte, etc, y me hizo pensar que talvez L aya tenido una conexión con los Shinigamis en alguna ocasión, quizás relacionado con algo "no muy agradable" de recordar, y bueno, este es el resultado. En el resumen creo que se darán cuanta que hago referencia a esa escena, si es que han leído el manga o visto el anime, aunque creo que no hace falta aclararlo n.nU

No me quedo como lo había pensado en principio, pero tampoco siento que este tan mal.

Bueno, espero que disfruten esta pequeña lectura, y manden sus reviews, todos los comentarios son recibidos, criticas constructivas, cartas bomba, lo que quieran.

Siento haber maltratado tanto a L, yo lo amo a este personaje y si quieren lincharme, creo que lo entenderé… u.u

Bien, nos vemos

Ja ne.


End file.
